None
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to ergonomic weight support devices, especially arching lumbar supports for seats.
2. Related Art
Lumbar supports for seats, particularly automobile seats, are known. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,050,930; 5,397,164; 5,498,063; 5,626,390; 5,775,773; 6,003,941; 4,354,709; 4,452,485; 4,632,454; 4,880,271; GB 2 013 487A and D 169 293 B1. These devises all have in common one or more flexible members that may be flexed in order to create a convex surface with its apex towards the lumbar spine of a human being sitting in the seat into which the device is incorporated. This convex flexion is induced by any of a great variety of means for compression, See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,709 or tension, See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,063. It is common among these prior art lumbar supports that both an upper extremity of the convex pressure element and the lower extremity of it are anchored to a framework within the seat. These upper and lower elements may be fixedly anchored or movably anchored, or a combination of the two, so long as they may be pulled or pushed closer together to project an apex of the convexity farther out from the plane of the seat for greater lumbar support. Conversely, tension may be released in order to move the apex of the convexity closer to the plane of the seat for less lumbar support.
Whether the pressure producing a greater or lesser convexity is produced by compression or tension, all prior art lumbar support devices have used multiple moving parts, many of which are under dynamic tension for actuation of the convexity, and again under dynamic tension for supporting the weight of the seat passenger. The multiplicity of moving parts in prior art lumbar supports complicates manufacture, increases expense of materials necessary, increases the likelihood of component failure and shortens the life span of the devices.
Moreover, prior art lumbar supports require a relatively large amount of space to accommodate the relatively cumbersome tensioning or compression apparatuses, together with the frameworks necessary for their support.
As seat designs are modified to incorporate more comfort devices, such as duct work for heating and cooling, the amount of space available inside seats for lumbar support devices shrinks. There is need for smaller lumbar supports.
There is a need in the art for a universal ergonomic support which occupies less space, costs less to manufacture and install, simplifies manufacture, decreases needed components, uses a more robust mechanism for supporting the weight of a human passenger and/or may be more universally used for lumbar, head and neck and thigh support as well as only lumbar support.
This invention is an integrated lumbar support pressure plate and actuator motor housing. Conventional lumbar supports typically flex a pressure surface into an arch by means of traction drawing together the ends of the pressure plate. This tension is frequently actuated by means of a traction cable powered by an electric motor.
Prior configurations of lumbar supports generally located the actuator motor outside the profile of the pressure surface. The present invention locates the actuator motor within the profile of the pressure surface, saving space. Moreover, the present invention actually incorporates the housing for the electric motor on the back of the pressure surface itself, reducing the need for additional components and assembly time to attach the motor to a seat-frame.
The pressure surface/motor housing is a single molded plastic unit. The actuator motor is anchored in its housing on the back of the pressure surface. Upon engagement of the motor it draws a traction cable that is directed to engage both ends of the pressure surface in order to draw them together. The longer the motor is engaged, the closer together the cable draws the ends of the pressure surface, and thereby the greater the degree of convexity of the pressure surface. Releasing the tension lengthens the traction cable and flattens the pressure surface. In this manner a seat occupant can control the degree of lumbar support.
The present invention reduces the number of components necessary to assemble a lumbar support unit. It is compact in size for ease of packaging, and ease of incorporation into a variety of different seats. The present invention reduces costs required to manufacture, sell, assemble, maintain and operate the lumbar support. The present invention eases and streamlines the manufacture of the lumbar supports and of seats incorporating it, to lower production cost and increase durability and useful life.
The present invention may be incorporated easily with existing components, for example, seat frames, and with future seats that may have less space available within them. It does not require guide wires, outside actuators, attachment brackets or long cables.
Further features and advantages of the present invention, as well as the structure and operations and various embodiments of the present invention, are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawing.